Odchylenia
by tessove
Summary: Ni to warknięcie, ni to jęk opuścił jego usta, gdy z wyjątkowym natchnieniem i agresją godną większej sprawy namalował jakiegoś bazgroła w rogu kartki, na której liczył zadania. Nie zrobiło mu się od tego lepiej, więc narysował obok jeszcze krzywego kota, domek i pomidora. W sumie mógłby się teraz spełniać twórczo, mógłby dać upust swojej kreatywności, a tak… / EnAli


Saluja z westchnieniem położył się na blacie biurka, bawiąc się nerwowo długopisem. Nie zda, no za nic tego nie zda. Już jedną poprawkę uwalił, jeżeli na tej też nie da rady, to czeka go komis. I był już właściwie pewny, że na komisie nie da rady, więc tak w sumie to mógł już szykować pieniądze na warunek. To nie było aż tak wiele, jakaś stówka w plecy. A przynajmniej tak słyszał, bo wciąż się bał zajrzeć do spisu kosztów związanych ze studiami. A jeżeli więcej? To przecież były wykłady i ćwiczenia, na pewno to się mnożyło razy dwa, jasny gwint, Kouen na pewno go zabije!

Ni to warknięcie, ni to jęk opuścił jego usta, gdy z wyjątkowym natchnieniem i agresją godną większej sprawy namalował jakiegoś bazgroła w rogu kartki, na której liczył zadania. Nie zrobiło mu się od tego lepiej, więc narysował obok jeszcze krzywego kota, domek i pomidora. W sumie mógłby się teraz spełniać twórczo, mógłby dać upust swojej kreatywności, zająć się czymś pożytecznym, na przykład narysować kolejny komiks o produkcji ketchupu, a tak…

– Alibaba, liczysz?

Wzdrygnął się, słysząc ten cichy, groźny pomruk dobiegający z drugiego końca pokoju. Obejrzał się niepewnie przez ramię i niemal od razu tego pożałował, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Kouen wcale nie ma najpogodniejszej miny, gdy obserwował jego zmagania z kolejnymi zadaniami.

– Na którym zadaniu jesteś? – zapytał mężczyzna, nadal mu się przypatrując. No szlag by go, mógłby wrócić do swojej książki, którą trzymał w ręku! A tak w ogóle to mógłby już iść spać, była druga w nocy, normalni ludzie o tej godzinie spali!

– Na ósmym – powiedział, jednak głos mu zadrżał i Kouen najwidoczniej to wychwycił, bo tylko zmarszczył groźnie brwi. – No dobra, na szóstym!

– Alibaba… – Kouen nadal nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Czwartym…? – spróbował jeszcze raz, mając nadzieję, że może chociaż to zabrzmi wiarygodnie i tamten da mu spokój.

– Skończyłeś to pierwsze zadanie? – No i proszę, przejrzał go.

– Nie – jęknął, odchylając się w fotelu i rzucając ze złością ołówkiem, który odbił się od blatu i wbił w doniczkę z jakimś chwastem. Jak miło.

Spodziewał się, że Kouen zaraz się na niego wkurzy. Że zmarszczy te swoje cudowne, wąskie brwi i wstanie z łóżka, na którym leżał, po czym przerzuci go przez kolano i zleje pasem jak nigdy dotąd. Ale nie, mężczyzna po prostu patrzył na niego dłuższą chwilę, w końcu podnosząc się z łóżka i wychodząc. Po prostu wychodząc! Że co, że Alibaba nie jest godnym towarzyszem do rozmowy? Że niby taki głupi, że konwersacja z nim Kouenowi urąga? Czy może już zdążył się obrazić, że Alibaba nie liczy, jak mu Kouen przykazał i teraz będzie stroić fochy aż do jutrzejszego wieczoru?

Już miał poświęcić kolejny ołówek, którym planował rzucić przez całą długość pokoju, gdy mężczyzna wrócił z kubkiem herbaty w ręku. Co więcej, herbaty dla niego, wywnioskował, gdy Kouen położył mu ją na biurku, samemu opierając policzek o czubek jego głowy. Aż struchlał; rzadko kiedy Kouen okazywał mu takie gesty. Nie wiedział za bardzo, jak ma zareagować, więc po prostu siedział, nieco zdezorientowany, może tylko trochę wystraszony i zdziwiony. Nie wolno tak ludzi zaskakiwać, będąc nagle miłym i uprzejmym, dlaczego on tego nie rozumiał?!

– Kouen? – miauknął cicho, niepewnie odchylając się do tyłu i pozwalając, by ten objął go rękoma na wysokości ramion.

– Mmm?

– A jak nie zdam? – wyszeptał, zaciskając palce na tym nieszczęsnym ołówku.

– Zdasz – usłyszał jego pomruk przy uchu.

– A jak nie? – drążył dalej, chcąc już to usłyszeć, no dalej, Kouen, to nie jest trudne!

– To wykupimy ci warunek.

I bingo, Alibaba usłyszał, co chciał usłyszeć i w dodatku nie musiał mu niczego sugerować! W razie gdyby okazało się to za dużo, to zawsze mógł Kouenowi powiedzieć, że to był jego pomysł i to nie Alibaby wina, że to aż tyle wynosi. Nie żeby wydatek nawet dwustu czy trzystu złotych jakoś poważnie nadszarpnął budżet mężczyzny, ale Kouen potrafił być nieznośnie czepliwy jeżeli chodziło o marnowanie pieniędzy. A już zwłaszcza jego pieniędzy.

– To w takim razie kładę się spać – powiedział już weselszym tonem, ziewając i przeciągając się, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu Kouen pokręcił głową, siadając na krześle obok niego i zaglądając do jego zbioru zadań.

– Do rana masz to liczyć – mruknął, mrużąc oczy. – I co w tym niby trudnego? To tylko rachunkowość.

Tylko rachunkowość. Alibaba zdążył poznać już tę nienawiść między Katedrą Rachunkowości a Katedrą Makroekonomii i Badań nad Rozwojem. Do tej drugiej właśnie należał Kouen, który nie tylko był jego kochankiem i sponsorem wszelkiego rodzaju zachcianek, ale przy okazji wykładowcą na uczelni. Za nic nie mógł pojąć, jak można było z taką pasją wykładać przedmiot tak nudny, jak na przykład historia gospodarcza. Albo lepiej, historia myśli ekonomicznej. Czy w ogóle ktoś go słuchał na tych zajęciach? No dobra, sam słuchał jakby go ktoś zaczarował, ale nie ze względu na walory zawarte w wykładzie czy z szacunku dla obszernej wiedzy doktora Rena. Co tu dużo mówić, poleciał na ten tyłek opięty zbyt ciasnymi jak na hetero faceta spodniami. I tylko trochę na złotego rolexa na nadgarstku mężczyzny.

– Ale ja tego kurestwa nie rozumiem! – mruknął rozdrażniony, opierając się głową o ramię Kouena.

– Nie przeklinaj – pouczył go tamten. – Zresztą, co tu jest do rozumienia – zakpił i Alibaba w myślach odliczył do dziesięciu, starając się nie wybuchnąć. Było już późno, był zmęczony i naprawdę zdenerwowanymi tymi zadaniami, a tu jeszcze Kouen sobie kpił.

– To jak ty to rozumiesz, to mi wytłumacz – parsknął, rzucając w niego ołówkiem. – Proszę bardzo, ucz mnie.

– Ja to już zdałem – poinformował go Kouen, krzywiąc się tylko trochę, gdy ołówek odbił się od jego ramienia. O dziwo nie skomentował, może był chory albo co?

– Dziesięć lat temu – dokończył za niego Alibaba i aż się zakrztusił śliną, widząc mordercze spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu tamten. Zdążył zapomnieć, że Kouen zbliżał się pod trzydziestkę i miał z tego powodu straszliwe kompleksy. – Tylko dziesięć lat temu, to niedawno! – dodał pospiesznie. – Pewnie jeszcze to pamiętasz, więc może mi wytłumaczysz…?

– Idę spać – mruknął Kouen, podnosząc się z krzesła, więc Alibaba postanowił chwycić się ostatniej deski ratunku, jaka mu pozostała:

– Sinbad na pewno by mi wytłumaczył!

I to zadziałało. Kouen usiadł z powrotem, rzucając mu spojrzenie pełne takiej złości, że pewnie gdyby Alibaba nie był tak zmęczony, to wystraszyłby się nie na żarty. A tak wystraszył się tylko trochę, gdy mężczyzna z warknięciem przyciągnął jego podręcznik do siebie.

– Dla ciebie profesor Sinbad, jeśli już – wysyczał i Alibaba pokiwał szybko głową, postanawiając od teraz zgadzać się z każdym jego zdaniem, choć w duchu miał ochotę odstawić dla siebie owacje na stojąco. – I czego tutaj, kurwa, nie rozumiesz?

– Nie przeklinaj – pouczył go nim zdążył się ugryźć w język, na co Kouen spiorunował go spojrzeniem. – Znaczy… no wszystkiego?

– Jakiego wszystkiego? – Kouen spojrzał w treść zadania. – Które słowo jest za trudne? Materiały? Towary? Czy przyjęto do magazynu?

– Odchylenia od cen ewidencyjnych – miauknął niepocieszony, że tamten z niego drwi.

Jego kochanek zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się dłuższą chwilę podpunktowi, w którym owe ceny należało wyliczyć, po czym sięgnął po podręcznik. Zerknął szybko na spis treści, zaraz otwierając na właściwej stronie i Alibaba miał go z głowy na jakieś błogie dziesięć minut, w trakcie których mógł po prostu oprzeć się o niego wygodnie i sięgnąć po kubek z gorącą herbatą, grzejąc sobie nim dłonie.

– Masz do tego prezentację? – usłyszał po chwili i pokiwał sennie głową, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

– Na pulpicie – mruknął, przymykając oczy, a Kouen sięgnął bez słowa po jego laptopa. Nawet nie wiedział, ile tak przesiedzieli, gdy Kouen czytał o tych przeklętych cenach ewidencyjnych, nim poczuł na czole dotyk jego nieco szorstkich ust.

– Kładź się spać – powiedział cicho, odgarniając mu włosy z twarzy, na co Alibaba pokiwał tylko nieprzytomnie głową, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Doczytam to i cię obudzę, to zrobimy razem te zadania.

Chyba jednak odchylenia od cen ewidencyjnych pokonały Kouena, bo gdy Alibaba otworzył znowu oczy, był już późny ranek, a jego termin poprawkowy rozpoczynał się za czterdzieści minut. Zerwał się jak oparzony z łóżka, rejestrując jeszcze tylko, że jego kochanek śpi z głową na jego laptopie. Na litość boską, przecież kark go będzie boleć jak nic. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że powinien poprowadzić wykład o ósmej rano. Szczęśliwi studenci, aż im zazdrościł, mieli wolne od słuchania o keynesistach.

Wpadł na poprawkę dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, z drżeniem rąk wyciągając z torby długopis i siadając gdzieś w pierwszym rzędzie. Szlag, w ostatnim jeszcze by coś ściągnął, a tak? Spojrzał nieszczęśliwie na arkusz i miał ochotę jęknąć, widząc zadanie z cenami ewidencyjnymi. No cholera jasna.

* * *

Alibaba naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego Kouen zamiast się cieszyć, że zdał, to nie odzywał się do niego cały dzień, siedząc przy książce i ignorując go z zaciekłością godną podziwu. Miał tak paskudne sińce pod oczami, że aż mu go było trochę szkoda. Ale tylko trochę. Przecież on mu nie kazał siedzieć do rana nad swoimi prezentacjami i książkami do rachunkowości! To Kouen się uparł, że to pojmie, że najpierw sam się nauczy, a potem jego! Ale widocznie jego awersja to Katedry Rachunkowości miała tutaj znaczący wpływ, bo na wieść o dostatecznym Alibaby mężczyzna tylko zacisnął usta i słowem się nie odezwał.

Nigdy by mu nie powiedział, że w biegu jeszcze dzwonił do Sinbada, by ten wytłumaczył mu po drodze, jak rozwiązywać te przeklęte zadania i że tylko dlatego zdał. Nie powiedział mu tego, ale mimo wszystko Kouen i tak się dowiedział, gdy Sinbad nie omieszkał przedzwonić do niego później, by mu nawytykać, że nawet głupiej rachunkowości wyłożyć nie umie. I może właśnie dlatego, gdy wieczorem chciał iść spać, mężczyzna czekał na niego z pasem luźno przewieszonym w dłoni, uśmiechając się leniwie.

– Ale przecież zdałem, tak?! – jęknął już w progu, ani myśląc o podejściu do niego, chociaż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że lanie i tak go nie ominie. – Kouen, do cholery!

– Nie przeklinaj – pouczył go po raz któryś, unosząc brew. – I dzisiaj nie „Kouen", a „panie profesorze".

Tylko jęknął na jego słowa. Nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić tym odchyleniom łóżkowym Kouena. Już chyba wolał te od cen ewidencyjnych.

Ale przynajmniej rachunkowość miał już za sobą.


End file.
